onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heart of Gold
"Heart of Gold" '''(Corazón de oro 'en español) es el decimoséptimo episodio de la cuarta temporada de ''Érase una vez ''y el octogésimo tercer episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Tze Chun y Scott Nimerfro, y dirigido por Billy Gierhart. Se estrenó el 12 de abril del 2015. Sinopsis Emma está todavía reponiéndose tras conocer la verdad de la historia de sus padres con Maléfica, pero debe centrarse en encontrar al Autor, que anda suelto por Storybrooke, antes de que Gold lo haga. Cuando la búsqueda de Gold por su final feliz se hace más urgente, chantajea a Regina para que le ayude. En un flashback del Bosque Encantado, Robin Hood aprende lo que significa ser un ladrón honrado cuando acepta una propuesta de Rumplestiltskin para viajar a Oz y robar un valioso elixir mágico de la Bruja Mala. Reparto Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra la Ciudad Esmeralda. *El episodio fue discutido durante el verano de 2014, concebido en noviembre de 2014, resumido en diciembre de 2014, y escrito en enero de 2015. *Durante una reunión de concepto, el equipo de producción fue descrito como "agitado" por algo "indignante" en el guión. *Las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York fueron filmadas en West Hastings Street, Victory Square y Gastown en Vancouver, donde se localiza la producción de ''Érase una vez. *El Vancouver Community College se convierte en the Lady of Providence Medical Center en los planos exteriores. *El vacío edificio Pappas Furs en el lado oeste de Victory Square se convierte en la tienda de muebles Wizard of Oak. *El contenedor con el Elixir del Corazón Roto está grabado con las palabras "mors aut cor", que en latín significa "corazón o muerte". *De acuerdo con la pantalla del monitor de corazón sobre su cama, el señor Gold ingresó en el hospital el 14 de diciembre. **Además, de acuerdo con el impreso de persona desaparecida en "Darkness on the Edge of Town", la Madre Superiora, que desapareció antes de que el señor Gold y Robin Hood dejaran Storybrooke, fue reportada como desaparecida el 6 de noviembre. *Según Adam Horowitz, la doncella Marian siendo Zelena disfrazada había sido planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. *Sean Maguire no sabía que Marian iba a ser revelada como Zelena hasta que los productores se lo dijeron. *Cuando Robin y Will se abrazan, hay una toma superior donde se puede ver al Hombre de Hojalata acostarse sobre un lado del Camino de Baldosas Amarillas. Cronología de eventos *Los principales eventos del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar después de "Quite a Common Fairy" y antes de "Lacey", "Forget Me Not" y "Mother". *La escena del flashback del Bosque Encantado en la cual la Bruja Mala del Oeste le roba la identidad a Marian, tiene lugar entre escenas de "There's No Place Like Home". *Los eventos de Oz tienen lugar tras "Kansas". *El flashback de la Tierra sin Magia tiene lugar brevemente de que Robin Hood y su familia abandonen Storybrooke en "Heroes and Villains" y antes del epílogo donde el señor Gold recluta a Úrsula. *Los eventos de Storybrooke en el presente tienen lugar después de "Best Laid Plans" y antes de "Sympathy for the De Vil". Conexión con otros episodios *Emma liberó al Autor en "Best Laid Plans". *David y Mary Margaret recuerdan su encuentro pasado con el Autor en "Best Laid Plans". *Emma expresa enfado hacia sus padres por convertirla en la salvadora a expensas del alma de otra persona, algo que ocurrió en "Best Laid Plans". *El señor Gold encarceló a Regina en su bóveda durante "Best Laid Plans". *Regina recuerda al señor Gold queriéndola para encontrar su felicidad; algo que él le dijo en "Heroes and Villains". *Regina preguntó a Emma para conseguir el número de teléfono de Robin Hood en "Poor Unfortunate Soul". *Robin Hood dejó Storybrooke en "Heroes and Villains". *Marian afirma que Baelfire fue capaz de sobrevivir en la ciudad de Nueva York. Esto fue mostrado por primera vez en "Broken". *La música de flauta que se oye en la taberna de Robin Hood también se escuchó en el pub que Anton visitó en "Tiny", la taberna donde Cora trabajó en "Bleeding Through", y la taberna que Emma y Garfio visitaron en "Snow Drifts". *El destino del futuro del Sheriff de Nottingham se explora en "Lacey". Robin Hood y Rumplestiltskin se reencuentran en el mismo episodio. *La tierra de Oz fue explorada por primera vez en "It's Not Easy Being Green". *Robin Hood y Will tienen negocios futuros en "Forget Me Not". *El señor Gold afirma Walsh estaba echándole un ojo a Emma para Zelena; un evento que ocurrió en "New York City Serenade". *La Bruja Mala subió al poder en Oz en "Kansas". *Robin Hood utiliza de nuevo el arco encantado en "Lacey". *El señor Gold recuerda matar a Zelena en "Kansas". *Emma y Garfio viajaron a través del portal del tiempo en "Snow Drifts". *Marian se salvó de la ejecución en "There's No Place Like Home". *Zelena disfruta intentando ser Marian para arruinar la felicidad de Regina, algo que empezó en "There's No Place Like Home" hasta el presente episodio. *Neal murió en "Quiet Minds". *Will menciona a su hermana de nuevo en "To Catch a Thief". *El señor Gold recuerda abandonar Baelfire, un evento que tuvo lugar en "The Return". *El código de Robin Hood de sólo robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres se pone en práctica de nuevo en "Forget Me Not". *Robin Hood se encanta a sí mismo con el trébol de Seis Hojas en "Lacey". *Regina culpa al señor Gold de convertirla en un monstruo, algo que se inició en "We Are Both". Referencias culturales Disney *En la tienda de muebles Wizard of Oak, hay un conjunto de orejas de Mickey Mouse fundida en acero dentro de un cajón. *Mientras Robin Hood está esperando al señor Gold fuera del hospital, un anuncio de la producción de Broadway Aladdin se puede ver en el fondo. Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio es una interpretación de la balada de Robin Hood, con Robin Hood, Marian, Will Scarlet, Little John y el Sheriff. **Además aparece Rumplestiltskin, del cuento de Rumplestiltskin, y la Bruja Mala del Oeste y el Hombre de Hojalata, de la historia El maravilloso Mundo de Oz. *La tienda de muebles Wizard of Oak es una referencia al personaje titular de la novela. *Cuando Robin entra en Oz, el portal mágico aterriza sobre un guardia, y sus pies están pegados hacia fuera, al igual que la Bruja Mala del Este de la novela. *El trébol de Seis Hojas es de la novela infantil de L. Frank Baum La chica de retazos de Oz. *La pintura del Arco Encantado dice "The Omaha Circus and Freak Show". En la novela, Omaha fue el nombre del lugar de nacimiento del Mago. *Cuando Robin y Will se abrazan, hay una toma superior donde se puede ver al Hombre de Hojalata de El maravilloso Mago de Oz ''acostarse sobre un lado del Camino de Baldosas Amarillas. Cultura popular *Como el episodio transiciona en Nueva York, se puede escuchar a alguien gritando "I'm walkin' here, I'm walkin' here!" (yo estoy caminando aquí, yo estoy caminando aquí); un homenaje a la famosa frase de la película de 1969 ''Cowboy de medianoche. Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios